1. Technical Field
The present application is directed to a storage device and, more particularly, to a system for optimizing the transfer of stored memory content in response to a triggering event.
2. Related Art
Files may be written to a removable storage device using an out-of-band channel that is not under the direct control of a user and/or host operating system. For example, the files may be written to a hidden partition of the removable storage device, where the user is neither aware of the existence of the files nor able to access the contents of the files. The files may then be selectively exposed to the host operating system and/or user when the user carries out certain actions to access the content of the files.
Mechanisms for moving the content of a file in a hidden partition to an accessible portion of the removable storage device may be complex. One such mechanism involves a direct copy operation in which all the content from the hidden partition is directly copied to an accessible portion of the removable storage device. In such a direct copy operation, the host operating system reads the content from the hidden partition and then writes it again to and accessible portion of the removable storage device, such as a public partition. Besides being computationally costly, this mechanism requires the existence of a user-inaccessible hidden partition of sufficient size to hold the content. Users may resist paying for a storage device in which a significant portion of the storage is not visible and under their direct control.